User talk:RockSunner
Hi there, RockSunner! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 17:46, April 6, 2011 Archived pages I have archived the old contents to User:RockSunner/Talk (archived 7/2012). --RockSunner (talk) 19:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Was any of that done automatically using a bot like the title? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I just did it by hand. --RockSunner (talk) 19:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) 2012 special The correct title is Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games. ;) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Simplify links I don't if this is the same person, but I keep on seeing the same edits where people are presenting links as external instead of internal. I justdon't get why this is an issue, I really don't? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been cleaning up these with a script, as I see them. --RockSunner (talk) 16:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Comic reviews I went to look at a couple of pages from the site you got the reviews from and they're not there anymore. Either they've been moved or have just been taken off completely, if it's the latter then I think we should remove the "Reception" section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't agree with taking them off. If they don't exist elsewhere on the web then we are providing a valuable service by keeping these high-quality reviews available. --RockSunner (talk) 00:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Roles Would you please give your opinion in Forum:Roles? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) theater of doom I'm not so sure about the West Coast thing... they also have alligators.... :I personally lean toward California, but Florida is still in the running, and the gators are a good clue for that. But the Scooby-Doo franchise has never been that strong on habitat biology (e.g. masses of snakes deep in a cold underground cave in Phantosaur). It's hard to be sure whether it's Van Ghoul or the heckler who is correct, but it would be funnier if Van Ghoul was wrong and messed up by trying to make a rhyme. --RockSunner (talk) 04:28, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with the latter. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Scooby-Doo and Blue Falcon reunited Were you as shocked as I was when first finding out about this movie? I just couldn't believe it. I wonder if they will canonise those early crossovers into the (regular) Scooby-Doo universe or act like it never happened? There's at least on flashback in the trailer, but I'm not sure on how the context of which it's being used. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing this will be some sort of twist, like the characters are fictional in the movie Scooby-Doo universe and they somehow are brought to life (maybe as a trick by someone). Note the costume plus what appear to be badges on Scooby and Shaggy, as if they have dressed up for a convention. --RockSunner (talk) 04:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Phantoms cat There's over two dozen pages that need the Phantoms cat removed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have now removed it using pywikipedia. --RockSunner (talk) 03:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Further disambiguation You once asked me if Laff-A-Lympics was still connected to the standard continuity and I wasn't sure. In the light of Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon every other HB franchise is just that. I think the closest connection you could make with another series is the original Dynomutt and even then those two may not be truly be set in the same universe. I think I would like to seperate the original Dynomutt/Scooby-Doo crossover episodes into their own pages for each Mystery Inc. member possibly either having the Laff-A-Lympics appearances as an add on or having their own pages too. I once brought up about disambiguating the original incarnations of Mystery Inc. and you said it didn't need to be, but I think it needs a firm seperation in their titles and using "standard continuity" would be a good straight forward one (although there would have to be a lot of link corrections, but I think it's worth it). Even Tony Cervone refered to it as that on Twitter when asked where the SDMI continuity stood. I kind of prefered it simply as a faint memory. Maybe it did happen, maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it's a good in a way to basically disown those appearances (so to speak). Now we're just left with the wonder of whether the Scrappy era still happened. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::My preference would be to AU the new things that break continuity, rather then retcon the old ones. Animated movies could be their own universe, from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island on. Zombie Island was the first continuity break because of its major gang break-up and the implication that they never encountered the real supernatural before. The Speed Buggy cross-over in The Weird Winds of Winona has to be canon, IMHO, so the implication that it was only in a comic book (the costume at the convention) tends to make Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon an alternate continuity. --RockSunner (talk) 16:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually despite the name not everything at a Comic-Con has to be about comics, but I'm fine with how things are if you are. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki revamp For a long time I've thought Scoobypedia could look a lot better than this. From main page to wiki icon, wiki logo, etc.. Well I got to talking with Agency from Arthur Wiki and he offered to help out. But to do this I'll have to make him a temporary admin to get the job done. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have no problem with that. --RockSunner (talk) 16:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Image licensing Now that I'm uploading images myself I started to try & be proper about it and giving a description of what the image is and where it's from, i.e. televised, DVD. I've also added a license which in most cases is , but can sometimes be something. I've aslo tried to get other users to do this. This might be sudden, but in the long I think it's a good responsibility to back up our images with these details and it's also good protection. Sometimes I wonder where certain images have been taken from and this is a good start. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately using faiuse template on images from sites like Amazon doesn't seem to work quite the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Simon Petrie Where on earth did you get that info and pic on Simon Petrie? The only info I could find was the WNSD roles he did. Wikipedia has an entry for a "Simon Petrie", but he's a writer. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Check out this page, apparently by the actor himself, and the Resume link which credits him with the Jonas Sulk role. --RockSunner (talk) 23:47, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw this comment last. I can't access the resume because it's too much for my laptop, but I saw the rest. I think the resume link may have appeared on Google, but I didn't access it. I did look at IMDB and it only showed what he did in WNSD. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Steve Blum voiced Swindle in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron a sequel to Transformers: War for Cybertron, and Swindle wasn't even in that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:30, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, if you say so. I don't see any need to add that detail to his page, unless you really want to. --RockSunner (talk) 23:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I don't either. I'm just telling you what actually happened opposed to what didn't happen and I can't what you said anywhere. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::If you mean the Starscream ref, here is a link on YouTube. --RockSunner (talk) 00:18, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::What does that have to with Simon Petrie or Swindle? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I had forgot that said anything about Swindle. Here is the best source I can find at the moment on that. --RockSunner (talk) 05:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Renaming I would like you to consider the possibility of renaming a few WAY TV characters. I thought seeing the closed captions (cc) would sheld some light on the spellings of some names unfortunately they spelt Freddie as "Freddy" and those spellings are always subjective, in ads and DVD blurbs Fred always seems to be abreviated to "Freddy" where as Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo and the comics use the other spelling. So it doesn't really help. Anyway, for your consideration: Candi Mint > Candy Mint and Zen Tuo > Zentuo. Additionally, Zen Tuo refers to himself as the "Ghost of Zen Tuo" and everyone refers to Cousin Maldahyde as Sweet Cousin Maldahyde as if it refer apart of her name, even Daphne calls her that. :We discussed "Candy Mint" a while back because that's how her name appears in Gold Key Comics also. I've seen more references to "Zen Tuo" as two words, and Tuo is a known Chinese given name (see here for example). As for Maldahyde, I can't see "Sweet" as part of her proper name (and if it were it would be Cousin Sweet Maldahyde). It seems to me to be a running joke that the sourpuss is constantly described that way. --RockSunner (talk) 06:24, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ::So we did. At least we two sources going for it now. What about "Ghost of Zen Tuo"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I wouldn't mind the "Ghost of Zen Tuo" change, but I think we should have the other name as a redirect. It seems like he is referred to both ways in the show, and we don't have a flashback to the original living man or anything like that to force a distinction. --RockSunner (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Episode infobox As you can see here I added "Story By" & "Teleplay By" as an option. Well, the "teleplay" part worked out great, it's just the "story" part that won't work. Try as I might I just can't get to register properly. There's probably some small detail I'm overlooking, maybe you can have a try when you have time? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:54, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's fixed now. The test variable and the insertion variable had different capitalizations, and I think the macros are case-sensitive. --RockSunner (talk) 04:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Villains and monsters I just want to reconfirm if the villains and monster cats should be under characters or not? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :It makes sense to me that villains are characters. It's common in the show for villains to have good or partially good motivations and end up redeemed, so there's no clear black-and-white distinction. Monsters as characters is more problematic. Most monsters are just roles played by a person in a costume, so it's difficult to call them true characters. Real monsters like Winnie Werewolf must be characters, of course. --RockSunner (talk) 05:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::If a character is already under Villains (and Monsters) does that mean they should be under Characters awswell? It may be redundant, but I think this would helpful to be under both. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) What makes it difficult is when the bad monsters are under Villains aswell. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Let's see if we can sort out the various cases. A human Culprit is a Villain and a Character. A Monster that is a Disguise (or Projection, Puppet, etc.) is not a Character, and we may also choose not to call them a Villain (but that may be going too far -- people often think of the monster in an episode as the villain). A Real Monster can be categorized just like a human, and be a Villain if they do bad things, or just be a Character otherwise. --RockSunner (talk) 20:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Rollback I've been impressed with the growing edits and attention to detail of Igor2000 and Cscoob and think they deserve rollback. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :That is all right with me. --RockSunner (talk) 20:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Unaired eps So I don't know if you're aware of the fact that the unaired eps of SDMI are starting to air outside of America? I can imagine your answer, but should we allow info on these eps that haven't aired the US? Especially the ones that are in Spanish. We could say that "Well, they've aired so there's little we can do." I guess I'm really being selfish because I don't want it to be spoilt, but we are admins and how can we monitor things when we can't even see them. And the users who have seen them and adding things aren't exactly communicating. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :If the episodes get posted anywhere I can check. I know enough Spanish to get a fair idea of what is going on so I can fact-check any advance info that gets posted. --RockSunner (talk) 04:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That's good. Great to know, thanks. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) You uploaded an image of the mall. How did you get that?! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I found this link to a Spanish-language video. The video images are reversed but that was easy to correct in Paint. --RockSunner (talk) 04:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Aliens Among Us the "Aliens" (Grey,Reptoid and Nordic Alien) not haunt the Mall, only steal a Plasma TV.Mystery71 (talk) 21:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's also another word for "terrorized". Any monster that causes a ruckus should be termed as "haunted". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::But he has a point. They just showed up in disguise to rob a store. Nobody saw them until the security tape was played, and they never went back there. I think "haunted" should mean a monster keeps showing up in a place. --RockSunner (talk) 04:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Right. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Help I came here to help a friend, and I will do that for anyone. Orion001 (talk) 04:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I asked him to help out and he graciously accepted. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat When we had more users we would think about opening up chat. I think that there's relatively more users now. We could be opening up a can of worms we don't need, but on the other hand it could be an easier and quicker form of communication. We can at least put it on a trial run. What do you think? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Seems reasonable to me. We can always turn it off again if it gets out of hand. --RockSunner (talk) 20:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I've turned it on. Now we just need to censor the fowl language like what's been done on other chats. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. Agency set it up with an emoticons page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Rename Could you rename "The Horrible Herd" to "The Horrible Herd (episode)" please? There's just to many pages for me to go through (at this time). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 07:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :The rename is done now. --RockSunner (talk) 05:04, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You may want to read this. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 08:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) How much to cover I've been lenient so far on adding info based on episodes airing in foreign countries, but that's come to an end now. This is an english-language wiki for an english-language program in origin and I'm only interested in covering what's been aired in english. That way I can be completely on top of things. At the end of the day it's not crying shame if we leave out info based on episodes aired in foreign countries, they're starting to air in Canada now and very soon they'll be airing in the US. You've said that you can speak Spanish, but you're not exactly here all the time to cover all the pages that need updating and I don't blame you one bit for being needed elsewhere. Having said that we weren't always up to date as it is, but all these foreign aired episodes is just too much and as I said we're not going to lose anything by not having this info because this is an english-language site covering an english-language show and we should only be covering what's been aired in english. If this sounds harsh and out of line then so be it, but I'm very adamant about this and I'm sick of seeing all of these unaired episodes spoilt, not just for me, but for other people waiting for them to air in the US and believe me there are a couple who have been disappointed from what've they've seen here and I don't blame them. And most of all I don't want the last three episodes spoilt. Whatever happens in those last three I just don't want the suspense and surprise of two years shattered before we get to see them in english because users have uploaded big spoilery pictures of what's to come because that's already happened with the Horrible Herd. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 17:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds fair to me. I like getting advance info at times, but it doesn't have to be updated here. --RockSunner (talk) 21:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin I've considered making Mystery71 a temporary admin. It's easier if he justs adds the certain info we need and correcting if need be instead of having to copy everthing that's added to the talk pages. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:11, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm OK with that. He has a lot of good new info. --RockSunner (talk) 17:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Continuity I think we should have a continuity section between Locations and Notes/trivia to tie previous events that are referred to in future episodes and even movies instead of just placing them in the Notes/trivia section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen that on other sites, and it seems like a good idea. --RockSunner (talk) 21:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It's all irrelevant Some of it is relevant. But I'd like to make some drastic changes to most pages relating to Mystery Inc.. When you're available we can discuss what can be changed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Good. I have some thoughts as well. I was wondering for example if we should treat the post-Nibiru world as an alternate continuity so we could have character pages like "Sheriff Bronson Stone (post-Nibiru)", listing his wife and kids there rather than complicating the original page. --RockSunner (talk) 03:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I know that some wikis actually split their infoboxes into two sections so you could switch between both timelines. I don't know if it worth having a new infobox for pages relating to Mystery Inc.. Agency's already making a new infobox. Is it worth looking into? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::That sounds a bit over-complicated to me. We don't have that much information about the new world, just a few minutes of footage. --RockSunner (talk) 05:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK. I think maybe, yes there could be a separate page, but as you said there's only a few minutes of footage. I think maybe there could be a section under History that just says "Post-Nibiru"? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:01, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's reasonable, like the way we handled "Scooby's Dream." --RockSunner (talk) 06:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Merge (or something inbetween) I would like a bring an end to the whole "Mr. E Ricky Owens is so you should merge them" debacle. I've given a couple of firm suggestions and I'd like to know what you think? You can see the discussion here. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 06:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC)